


"Es schien zu diesem Zeitpunkt..."

by BitterSparks



Series: 1000 und 1 Zitat [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSparks/pseuds/BitterSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Es schien zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine gute Idee.“ – Die glorreichen Sieben</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Es schien zu diesem Zeitpunkt..."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nichts von dem ist je passiert. Alles ist fiktiv. Reine Fantasie. Ich möchte niemanden verletzen oder beleidigen.

Kimi konnte nichts anderes tun, als den Kopf zu schütteln und weiter auf den zusammengesunkenen Haufen zu starren, der einmal Sebastian gewesen war und nun schmählich auf seiner Couch hockte. Er seufzte und strich dem Jüngeren einmal durch die Haare, drückte ihm eine frische Tasse Kakao in die Hand und ließ sich neben ihn sinken. Er konnte fühlen, wie der Deutsche zitterte und griff nach einer Decke, um den Kleinen noch fester einzupacken. Als er hier angekommen war, war Sebastian vollkommen durchnässt gewesen und Kimi hatte ihn erst einmal unter die Dusche geschickt, bevor er sich des eigentlichen Problems annehmen konnte. Die roten Augen und die verquollenen Wangen hatten ihn schon darauf vorbereitet, was auf ihn zukommen würde. Innerlich rollte der Finne mit den Augen über seinen blonden Freund. Es war nun einmal nicht Sebastians Stärke erst nachzudenken und dann zu handeln.

Schon gar nicht, wenn er etwas wollte.

Und Heikki hatte er schon lange gewollt.

 

Sebastian schluchzte auf, als Kimi ihm seine Schulter anbot und vergrub sein Gesicht im weichen Stoff des Pullovers. Kimi spürte, wie heiße Tränen in den blauen Stoff sickerten und legte den Arm um Sebastians Schultern, die ihm heute bemerkenswert schmal vorkamen.

„Was ist denn eigentlich passiert?“

Er gab sich Mühe, dass seine Stimme sanft klang und versuchte sich seine Ungeduld nicht anmerken zu lassen. Vielleicht hatte Heikki nur wieder eine Bemerkung über eine hübsche Frau gemacht. Vielleicht hatte der blonde Finne einmal zu oft nach Hanna gefragt. Vielleicht hatte Heikki Sebastian auch nur ein wenig necken wollen und Sebastian war einfach nur beleidigt.

Kimi hoffte sehr, das dem so war, aber er kannte den Jüngeren gut genug um zu wissen, dass es mehr gewesen sein musste, damit der Blonde so spät am Abend, in Trainingsklamotten und völlig durchnässt bei ihm auftauchte.

Er fürchtete, dass es mehr gewesen war.

 

Der Finne spürte, wie Sebastian sich noch ein wenig mehr verspannte und drückte ihn sacht, murmelte beruhigend auf ihn ein. Er wusste, dass Sebastian es mochte, wenn er Finnisch mit ihm redete. Der Deutsche hatte die Sprache schon immer gemocht, aber jetzt… Jetzt verband er sie mit noch viel mehr.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte er noch einmal und drückte Sebastian ein Taschentuch in die Hand, nahm ihm dafür die Kakaotasse ab und wartete, bis der Jüngere sich die Nase geputzt hatte, bevor er sie ihm zurückgab. Das Taschentuch landete bei den anderen auf dem Boden.

 

„Ich hab ihn geküsst.“

Sebastians Augen waren unglaublich groß und blau und sie schimmerten von all den Tränen, die der Blonde vergossen hatte. Kimi spürte, wie sich sein Herz zusammenzog. Es war schlimmer, als er gedacht hatte.

„Oh, Sebastian!“ Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein leichter Vorwurf in seiner Stimme mitschwang und er zog seinen Freund an sich, als die Tränen wieder zu ließen begannen. Innerlich schimpfte er mit dem Deutschen, dass er so dumm gewesen war, aber in Anbetracht des offenen Kummers des Jüngeren, brachte er es nicht übers Herz. Kimi spürte, wie sich die Finger Sebastians in seinen Rücken gruben und biss die Zähne zusammen, um einen Schmerzenslaut zu unterdrücken.

„Warum hast du das getan?“

Die Frage kam ihm über die Lippen, ohne dass Kimi sie wirklich hatte stellen wollen. Warum wohl hatte Sebastian seinen Trainer geküsst? Weil er verrückt nach ihm war. Weil er sich nach ihm sehnte. Weil er seit mehr als einem Jahr davon sprach, wie gern er es tun wollte. Weil er nicht hatte widerstehen können.

Sebastian schniefte an seiner Brust und Kimi verzog einen Moment lang das Gesicht, weil er sich in der Rolle eines überdimensionierten Taschentuchs wiederfand, aber er ließ es dem Blondschopf durchgehen. Ausnahmsweise.

Als Sebastian ihm wieder in die Augen sah, wirkte er so mutlos, dass es Kimi beinahe wehtat.

„Es schien zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine gute Idee.“

Sebastians Nase war ganz rot und seine Wangen glänzten verräterisch feucht und trotzdem konnte Kimi eine Spur Trotz in seinen Worten hören und musste wider Willen lächeln.

Es war also nicht alles verloren.

 

 

Sebastian erzählte ihm alles.

So wie immer.

Kimi lehnte sich mit dem Deutschen im Arm auf seinem Sofa zurück und reichte ihm Taschentücher an, stellte vorsichtige Nachfragen und versuchte Trost zu schenken, wenn es ihm möglich war. Er konnte verstehen, was Sebastian an Heikki interessierte. Er war nicht schwul –Gott bewahre! – aber er konnte die Schwärmerei seines Freundes gut verstehen. Kimi konnte vor sich selbst zugeben, dass sein Landsmann attraktiv war – wenn auch für ihn selbst von absolut keinem Interesse. Sebastian hingegen…

Kimi hatte es sofort gemerkt, als Sebastian ihm das erste Mal von seinem neuen Trainer erzählt hatte. Das Schmollen über Tommis Weggang, das sich Kimi monatelang hatte anhören dürfen, war wie weggeblasen und allein die Hingabe, mit der der Blondschopf einzelne Szenen nacherzählte, hatten jeden seiner Zweifel ausgeräumt.

Trotzdem hatte es fast ein halbes Jahr gedauert, bis auch Sebastian aufgefallen war, dass seine Faszination für Heikki vielleicht mehr bedeuten könnte.

Kimi hatte seinen Spaß damit gehabt den Jüngeren zu necken, ihn aufzuziehen und ihn auch hin und wieder in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Er hatte es nie aus böser Absicht heraus getan.

Trotzdem… Wenn Heikki Gefühle für Sebastian hatte, die über Freundschaft hinausgingen, dann hatte der Blonde sie auch Kimi gegenüber deutlich besser verborgen, als Sebastian die seinen. Jeder, der Augen im Kopf hatte, musste es merken.

Aber niemand hatte es gesehen.

Vielleicht, weil es keiner sehen wollte.

Kimi hatte oft befürchtet, dass Sebastian sich verraten würde. Er hatte dem Jüngeren nichts ausreden können, aber auch nicht versucht ihn zu bestärken. Es war gefährlich, wenn Sebastian sich Heikki näherte – erst recht, wenn dieser ihn nicht wollte.

 

„Er hat so schön ausgesehen und… und ich konnte nicht anders, verstehst du?“

Kimi nickte und kraulte weiter Sebastians Nacken, gab dem Kuschelbedürfnis seines Freundes nach. Niemanden ließ er so exzessiv kuscheln. Nicht einmal bei Jenni hatte er es zugelassen. Nur Sebastian. Weil er anders war. Weil er es brauchte.  
Weil er sein Freund war.  
„Ich verstehe dich.“  
Und er tat es wirklich.  
Er verstand, dass Sebastian nicht hatte widerstehen können. Er hatte diesen Fehler selbst schon gemacht, aber… Nun, es änderte nichts daran, dass es eben genau das gewesen war.

Ein Fehler.

 

„Und was ist dann passiert?“  
Bisher hatte Kimi nur die halbe Geschichte gehört.  
Vom Training und von dem Sonnenschein, der in Heikkis Haaren gespielt hatte. Von dem Duft nach nassem Laub und dem Shampoo, das der Finne benutzte.  
Von der Kälte, die in die Haut biss und Heikkis warmen Atem.  
Sebastian drückte sich noch ein bisschen fester an ihn und Kimi seufzte lautlos.

 

„Er hat…“ Sebastians Stimme war stockend. „Er hat... also ich glaube… einen Moment hat er… aber dann, dann hat er nicht…“  
Das Flüstern verlor sich in leisem Weinen und Kimi strich beruhigend über Sebastians Rücken, murmelte Unsinn, um ihn zur Ruhe zu bekommen.  
Er konnte sich denken, was geschehen war.  
Sebastian hatte Heikki geküsst und dieser hatte den Kuss nicht erwidert.  
Vielleicht war der Finne wütend geworden.  
Vielleicht waren ein paar böse Worte gefallen.  
Vielleicht war Sebastian jetzt alleine.  
„Erzähl es mir, Sebastian.“, forderte er sanft und bekam rote Wangen, als er einen Kuss auf die blonden Locken drückte. Es war verrückt, wie sehr er Sebastian beschützen wollte.  
„Was ist passiert?“

 

Unter Stocken und Tränen, langsam und schmerzhaft enthüllte Sebastian ihm die ganze Geschichte. Es war nicht so schlimm, wie Kimi befürchtet hatte.

Sebastian hatte Heikki geküsst und offenbar hatte der Finne es wirklich nicht erwidert, aber sonst war eigentlich nichts geschehen. Sebastian war verzweifelt, aber das war er schnell und nichts von dem, was er Kimi sagte, deutete darauf hin, dass Heikki ernsthaft böse war. Kein Geschrei, keine Vorwürfe.

Dazu hatte Sebastian Heikki aber auch keine Zeit gelassen, da er gleich die Flucht angetreten hatte. Kimi schmunzelte und löste den Jüngeren von sich, als der zu Ende erzählt hatte.

„Das klingt doch eigentlich ganz gut.“, versuchte er Sebastian aufzubauen. „Er scheint dir nichts übel zu nehmen und wenn du noch einmal in Ruhe mit ihm redest, dann…“

Sebastian klang beinahe hysterisch, als er ihn unterbrach.

„Ich kann nicht mit ihm reden! Er… er wird…“

 

Es war die Türklingel, die Kimi vor einem weiteren Ausbruch rettete.  
Sebastian verstummte abrupt und sah mit fast ängstlichen Augen Richtung Tür und Kimi fluchte unterdrückt, als er ging um zu öffnen.  
Er erwartete niemanden, hatte aber eine Ahnung, wer vor seiner Tür stand.  
Er wusste nur nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht war.

 

Kimi zog die Tür zum Wohnzimmer mit einem Ruck hinter sich zu, bevor er das Licht im Flut einschaltete und die Tür öffnete.

 

Es regnete noch immer, aber dafür hatte er jetzt keinen Blick.

Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt dem hochgewachsenen blonden Finnen, der auf seiner Türschwelle stand. Die kurzen Haare klebten teilweise feucht in der Stirn, obwohl der Weg vom Wagen aus nicht weit gewesen war.

Kimi versperrte dem Jüngeren den Weg hinein und musterte seinen Landsmann sehr genau. Heikki wirkte angespannt und nervös, aber nicht wütend oder aggressiv.  
„Ja?“, fragte Kimi und unterdrückte beinahe ein Lächeln, als ein kurzer Rotschimmer über Heikkis Wangen glitt und der Jüngere seinem Blick nicht standhalten konnte.  
„Ist Sebastian hier?“, entgegnete Heikki mit einer Gegenfrage und seine Hände schoben sich in die Taschen seiner Jeans.  
„Warum?“ Kimi wusste, dass er unfair spielte, aber er würde den Jüngeren nicht zu Sebastian lassen, damit dieser ihm noch einmal das Herz brach – auch wenn er nicht damit rechnete, dass Heikki deshalb hier war. Es schien eher so, als sei der Finne aus ganz anderen Gründen hier. Kimi wollte es hören, bevor er Sebastian etwas aussetzte, das ihn verletzen konnte.  
Er sah, wie Heikki die Lippen zusammenpresste und den Kopf leicht abwandte.

„Ich wüsste nicht…“, setzte der Blonde an und Kimi schnaubte abwehrend, bevor er ihn unterbrach.  
„Es ist ganz einfach.“, erklärte er und wartete, bis Heikki ihm in die Augen sah, bevor er fortfuhr. „Wenn du hier bist, um Sebastian zu sagen, dass du ihn nicht willst, dass du ihn verlassen wirst oder dass du nicht damit umgehen kannst, dann kannst du gleich wieder verschwinden.“  
Kimi war beinahe stolz auf sich, dass er nicht wütend oder genervt klang, sondern ziemlich ruhig. Auch wenn der Impuls seinem Gegenüber eine zu verpassen noch immer vorhanden war. Allein schon für seinen ruinierten Pullover.  
„Wenn du aber hier bist, um ihm zu sagen, dass du ihn willst, dass du ihn liebst und bei ihm bleibst und er keine Angst um dich haben muss, dann kannst du rein kommen.“

 

Heikkis Wangen glühten und Kimi spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel zuckten.  
Es schien so, als sei Sebastian nicht der einzige Narr gewesen.  
Nur ein Narr, den Kimi hatte lesen können.

 

 

Kimi wich zur Seite, als Heikki einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte und nahm dem Größeren die Jacke ab, als er im Flur stand.  
„Sebastian ist im Wohnzimmer“, erklärte er und lächelte, als Heikki sich unsicher umsah. „Ich lasse euch allein und wenn du ihm wehtust, dann gnade dir Gott. Ich werde es nicht.“  
Er wies Heikki die richtige Tür und setzte den Fuß auf die unterste Treppenstufe, als sein Landsmann die Hand auf die Klinke legte.  
„Und eins noch“, hielt er Heikki zurück, der ihn erschrocken ansah. „Sebastian ist mein Freund und ich liebe ihn, aber es gibt Dinge, von denen will ich nichts hören.“  
Kimi hielt Heikkis Blick, bis der Jüngere ihn verstanden hatte und rot anlief. Erst dann setzte er seinen Weg nach oben fort.

 

Er würde alles erzählt bekommen.  
Jede einzelne Kleinigkeit.  
Auf die akustische Untermalung konnte er verzichten – gerade in seinem eigenen Haus.


End file.
